


You Wandered Into My Soul

by JediCaligula89



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCaligula89/pseuds/JediCaligula89
Summary: Edmund Anjou, born in the prewar escaped into the Vault once nuclear fallout hit the United States. 200 years later he emerges and must find his infant son. He is helped by a Young Woman who has seen her share of death and has survived the horrors of the wasteland. Together, they can battle their inner demons and triumphs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for coming to read my Fallout story, this has been going on in my head for some time and thanks to writer's block finally being lifted I have written this. Enjoy and please leave comments, would love to hear feedback.

 

Prologue 

 

The snow crunches beneath his feet. His breath covered by a ski mask he wears. Ice-eyes stare into the icy desert. Captain Roger Maxson stands next to him. Using binoculars to see what is going on in the distance, wanting to see if he can see the Chinese Scout units. Edmund Anjou, Staff Sergeant Edmund Anjou of the US Army, was serving in Captain Roger Maxson’s elite squad. Edmund was the best damn sniper and had some of the highest kills in the Army. He shivers slightly in the snow, having been awake for over 17 hours, All he wanted was sleep and a hot meal. Finally, he saw his Captain put down the binoculars and look at him.

“Not a single sound at there. It’s as quiet as a tomb. We know the Chinese are using stealth suits but you can usually see a ripple in the movements of the land. Nothing…absolutely still.”

“The calm before the storm Sir.”

“Exactly, I don’t like one bit. I need you to head up to that hill and get into sniping position. I Have a feeling in my gut that they are going to attack and I don’t want to be cut off guard. You are my eyes, Ed.”

“Understood sir.”

Edmund gives a salute, grabbing his rifle and starting to climb up the rock and snow to the hill that Captain Maxson had pointed out to him. Watching the two others in the squad take position. Danny in the power armor with a gauss rifle, Abby behind cover with her grenade launcher at her said and holding her rifle close to her. That woman loved explosives. He manages to climb up the hill finally, starting to dig a hold in the now that he can hide in. He reaches into his pack, pulling out a heating pad and sticking it inside his uniform to keep him warm a little bit. Climbing into the hole and covering himself up in the snow. Trying not to shiver as he looks down the scope of his rifle.

Hours passed before he saw something faintly in his scope. Their mission, to take out a unit of a stealth unit of Chinese called the Crimson Dragoon. They had been sent out to draw them out and it looks like it had finally happened. He sees a slight shimmer in the distant, their stealth systems not perfect. He takes a deep breath as he watches them both. Turning on his radio.

“Captain, I have movement. I just need to know when to take the shot.”

“Hold your fire Sergeant, I see them. I want them to come a bit closer, then take your first shot.”

Understood Sir.”

Edmund watches through his scope as they approach closer, his heart racing in his chest as they approach. These bastards had wiped out so many of their men, it will feel good to put them six feet under. He moves his hand to the trigger, pulling it back and breathing deeply. Breathing a few deep breathes before he holds his breath and takes the shot. He sees two more approach their small camp, not seeing him on the hill. Finally, he holds his breath, aiming carefully for the chest, or where he sees the thickest shimmer. Firing the silent shot. A body falls the stealth field deactivates. He sees the other shimmer marks move quickly and a fight ensues. The targets are moving too quickly. He quickly moves from his hole, grabbing his sidearm and sliding down the hill. Watching as Danny tears through one of them with a minigun. He gets up onto his feet stumbling in the snow, taking a shot with his pistol and taking another one out. He dodges a swipe of a sword from another one. Watching as the Captain uses his combat knife and stabs his attacker in the back.

Every single attacker is dead, Abby has a minor cut on her arm but the rest of them are unharmed. Time to collect the tags and confirm the kills with command. He walks over a body, trying to remove the tag and deciding that pulling off the helmet will work. As he pulls the mask off, he sees the face of a young boy, a boy of about fourteen.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Danny yells as he sees the face of another young boy.

“They sent goddamn kids to do this! What the fuck is wrong with these guys?” Abby looks at her squadmates, still clutching her injured arm.

“This is their sick way of waging war, mind games. They send children to mess with our heads. This is why  we need to get them out of Alaska for our children’s sake.” Maxson bends down and places his hand on a young boy’s forehead. “Let’s give them a proper burial, burn the bodies and say a prayer.”

Edmund’s eyes stare at the body below him, focusing on the face of the young boy dead in front of him. He shot this boy, he shot and killed him. How could he ever forgive himself?  The face haunts him, it is pale and he can feel just how cold the skin would be. He bends down closer, to look more closely and the eyes open revealing the dark eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Edmund’s eyes open, his breathing intense. His eyes look around the room, he sees he is back into his room, glancing over at his side and sees Nora sound asleep next to him. His beautiful wife sound asleep, he’s so blessed to have her and not be back in Alaska. He cuddles up close her and feels her begin to awaken and open her eyes.

“Eddy, you okay?” Nora mumbles out, rubbing her eyes of the sleep dust.

“Nightmare again. I was back in the war… seeing that Kill I told you about. I just can’t shake that image…I keep seeing that boy and his pale, dead face.”

He runs his hand over his face, trying not think about it. He feels Nora rub his back as he sits up a bit. Trying to remove the image from his mind. Reaching over and grabbing the glass of water on his bedside. Drinking it down and placing the empty glass down. He looks back over at his wife, laying his head down on her chance.

“I’m worried about speaking at the Veteran’s Office tomorrow, I mean…what if I have another moment of PTSD. I feel like this whole thing is triggering me.”

“Eddy you will be fine, I know it’s been rough since you got back. Shaun and I will be there. Along with you Mom, Henry, and Rochelle. We will be there to support you and help you. I love you.”

“I love you too. You are right, we will be fine. The war is over now and we are negotiating peace. I need to stop worrying.”

Edmund closes his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Dreaming of the future that he and Nora will have with their son. A new era of peace and prosperity for the world.  

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Heart racing as the elevator slowly moves, seeing the mushroom cloud in the distance and shockwave coming right for them. He quickly moves to stand in front of Nora and Shaun. Just as the shockwave hits the elevator lowers. A sigh of relief escapes the lips. Moving to embrace his wife and son. Body trembling from the fear of seeing nuclear Armageddon. The elevator stops and it slides open revealing Vault-Tec personnel waiting for them. Some have smiles on their faces and others have the same expression of fear that his fellow neighbors have. Nora slowly steps off the elevator. Edmund glances back up at where the opening is. Wondering how his brother and his parents. Praying to whatever deity that is listening that they found shelter.

“Sir, you and your family can step right through the door and get checked in. You will be given a suit and then go through a decontamination pod. I’m the Overseer and welcome to your new home.” The Vault-Tec Middle Aged man smiles at them and gives an even bigger smile as he sees little Shaun in Nora’s arms.

“Thank you.” Edmund manages to say as he steps into the vault. Watching their neighbors get their vault suits and such.

“Shhh it’s alright Shaun, we are at our new home.” Nora soothes the crying baby, hearing his cries subside and just go to soft whimpers.

Edmund walks through a scanner, they go through clean, setting off no radiation. He looks around the Vault, seeing that its brand new and still sparkles a bit with the newness. Wondering what their apartment will be like here. How long will they have to live in the Vault before they can exit and start life anew? Will he and Nora spend the rest of their lives here? Will Shaun ever see the outside world? So many questions run through his mind as he waits in the line to enter the vault. His vault suit handed to him, looking at the numbers 111. Wondering if there are total of 111 vaults out there across the country.

He follows the technician as she leads him to a curtain, he goes behind it and starts to change into his vault suit. Zipping it up and having to get used to the tight jumpsuit. Coming out from behind the curtain and taking Shaun in his arms as Nora goes to get changed. Bending down to kiss his small forehead.

“It’s going to be alright Shaun. This is your new home. We are going to be safe here and you are going to have a great childhood, my son.”

He holds him close as he watches Nora come out in her vault suit, handing her Shaun as they are led into a room filled with pods of some kind. Looking at them closely and never seeing any kind of decontamination chamber like this before. He looks over at Nora moving to wrap his arm around her as he hears Shaun’s whimpers.

“Honey we are going to have a good life here. A new chapter in our lives, as long as we are together that is all that matters. I love you, both of you.” He kisses her lips softly and kisses Shaun’s brow.

“We love you too Eddy.” Nora kisses him back and walks over to the pod that they motion her to enter.  

Edmund enters the other just across the way, getting situated as he sits in the seat. Waving to Nora as the door closes and he sees her through the window. Breathing deeply as he suddenly feels so cold. His body begins to shiver, eyes growing heavy as his vision blurs. He sees Nora and Shaun across the way and then his eyes close. Time fades as his breathing slows.

* * *

 

 

The body begins to shiver, heart rate increases. Hands feel numb, barely able to move. Eyes open slowly, the window is covered in ice. Where is he? Where was he? He remembers the bomb, rushing into the vault, going into a decontamination pod. Yet why is he so cold? Why is he so stiff? He moves his hands, slowly rubbing his eyes as he sees a figure in hazmat suits move near Nora’s pod. Watching them start to open it. They aren’t Vault-Tec, where are they? He hears the door to her pod open, the sound of her coughing. He tries to open the door but can’t get it open.

“Is it over? Are we okay?” Nora looks around confused holding Shaun.

“Shh it’s alright you are going to be fine?” A grizzled voice replies, an older man enters, in some kind of armor and a gun in his holster.

Edmund tries to move the door but it won’t budge. His eyes widen as he starts to see Nora and what appears to be a woman fighting over Shaun. The grizzled man pulls out his handgun. Heart rate accelerates as he starts to bang on the window. Eyes widened in horror as he hears the gunshot and Nora’s body goes slump.

“NO!!!!!”

Screaming at the top of his lungs as he watches the most horrific event he has ever witnessed. He pounds on the door, hearing his son’s wails. The pod becomes freezing again, his screams begin to fade as his fists fall to his side. Vision blurs as he begins to feel incredibly tired, breathing slows and darkness takes over.

 


End file.
